I Love You, Whoops
by BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: AU Series Eggsy, completely knackered after a mission on his way home and finishing a call with Harry "You've done well, Galahad. I'll see you at headquarters." Eggsy just mumbles, "Thanks, love you." And Harry just responds, not even missing a beat, "Love you too Eggsy." The call ends and Harry just sits there and realizes that he really does. AU series, prompt, Hartwin, Fluff


AU series

Omg so imagine eggsy really tired after a mission on his way home and finishing a call with Harry

"You've done well, Galahad. I'll see you at headquarters."

Eggsy just mumbles, "Thanks, love you."

And Harry just responds, not even missing a beat, "Love you too Eggsy."

The call ends and Harry just sits there and realizes that he really does.

The mission had dragged on far longer than Merlin had originally said it was going to be, much to the carnage of the newly appointed Galahad.

Eggsy held the title for little over a year now; been on countless missions, taken even more lives and done things he never imagined doing. Good and bad. It had been hard, but throwing himself into the work, into the chaos, it was so much easier than slowing down to be alone with his thoughts.

Saving the world certainly was important and being a Kingsman was as well, after they recovered Harry from Kentucky, it cemented his choice to stay on. Not that he knew anything about that till a few months afterwards; there was a lot of shouting and throwing expensive things on his end, mainly at Merlin, the prick. Keeping that from him for so long. Dick move

As the new Arthur, Harry kept tabs on his protégé and kept up with his training, not much different what he had been doing before V-Day. Eggsy was glad because there was no way he was going to let the man out of his life again. He may have become much more paranoid after all that he went through, maybe it was a bit of PTSD, but he didn't want to talk about it anymore than Harry did most days.

Harry sometimes came along on missions with him still, but he was mainly paired up with Lancelot, they both being recruited at the same time. Eggsy really preferred going off with Harry though, it really does take a tragedy to sort out your priorities.

Even with his second chance, the young agent still hasn't been able to tell his mentor how he really felt. Just because he finally had a smart suit and cleaned up like a champ, he was just a kid from the rough. Eggsy didn't think he was much for someone like Harry, he deserved the nicer things. Sure Harry said on many accounts that it didn't matter where Eggsy had come from, but years of insecurities didn't just go away.

It really was the last thing he needed to think about right now, he had just handed over the mark to the proper local authorities, discreetly, and was ready to call it. This all had dragged on for weeks, he was drained and frustrated. He wanted to go back to his house and sleep for maybe longer than this mission.

"Galahad reportin in, target taken care of and locked up." He mumbled aloud, having switched his coms over to Arthur's line. "Oi, you hear me, mate, I'm comin home if you sign off or not."

"No need to be impatient, Galahad." Harry's smooth tone sounded in his ears, making him smile briefly. "Well done on keeping everything quiet, I know you were thrown through a loop."

"No shit." He mumbled.

"The jet is ready to bring you home and yes, you've earned the next week off, I've already filed it." Just like Harry to know exactly what he was thinking without even being around, it was a bit creepy but they were spies, who knew what he actually listened into?

"You're a god send, bruv." Eggsy grinned, mussing up his up till now, perfectly styled hair. He stifled a yawn, crossing so many time zones in one mission was really fucking with his inner clock. Falling out a two story building didn't really help either, thank god for dumpsters.

"I'll see you when you arrive at headquarters, have a good trip and perhaps get some rest." With the usual sign off, Eggsy could even see the little smile Harry probably had on. "Good work, Eggsy."

"Thanks, love ya, signing off." Eggsy said as he climbed aboard the jet, two steps at a time, eager to get home and unaware of what he just said.

"Love you too, Eggsy." And with a click they both disconnected the coms and Eggsy took off his glasses before plopping down in a seat with a relieved sigh to get off his feet.

"…" Eggsy's eyes widened and bolted right back up in horror. "Ah SHIT!" He yelled at no one, startling the pilot up front. "Oh god, why did I do that?" He pulled at his hair, completely modified at his stupidity.

He hadn't slept enough; he wasn't well rested or eaten right in days. He could not be trusted with basic conversation and now Harry…Harry…he said…he said hadn't he?

Eggsy fell back into his seat like a stone and fumbled for his glasses, rewinding the conversation, as everything was recorded and replayed it. Galahad's heart pounded, there wasn't even a pause, it was just natural as if they did it all the time. What did that mean? Maybe Harry did it as reflex?

Safe to say, Eggsy got very little sleep on the six hour flight home; to his credit he only ripped one arm rest at least. His grip was so tight it pulled up the stitching, he'd rather be back on the mission getting shot at than having to deal with the awkward moment that was awaiting him.

His insides ran cold, what if Harry took it back? Cause it was a reflex and flat out rejected him? How could Eggsy look him in the eye after that? He was going to be sick. Bullets were sounding better every second.

They touched down, lowering into the ground to the base underneath the mansion; he was running out of time. The jet pulled into its spot, the pilot let down the stairs, and he was staring at him expectantly. Like the Kingsman wasn't aware they landed, he was very very aware of that.

Alright Eggsy, time to pull it together, you ain't no wuss and you don't back down from terrorists and you won't back down now, yea? He sighed, his pep talk not really helping much at all, but it was enough to get to his feet, throwing the pilot an awkward smile and thanks and disembarked.

He didn't realize he had been holding his breath till he got to the door of Harry's office; the burn of his lungs was a real good clue. He let it go and braced himself for…well anything.

Eggsy pushed the door open, walking in; Harry was at his desk with some stack of paper work that Merlin was keeping him busy with no doubt. Harry looked up and the young man could have sworn there was some red coloring his face.

"After all this time and still not bothered enough to knock?" Harry teased, but his face gave away nothing. But the usual banter was a comfort.

"Like I said, not unless I'm casin the joint." Eggsy replied, relieved they were just going to let this pass. "Well, just checkin in, I'm knackered, bout to go hibernate I think." He rushed, turning to get the hell outta there.

"Just a moment, Eggsy, if you don't mind." Harry stopped him, gesturing for him to take a seat.

Eggsy froze, gripping at the doorway, glancing back over his shoulder. "Debriefin' can wait till I'm actually alive couldn't it?" He asked, sounding nearly as hopeful as he felt.

Harry leveled him with a look that screamed that Eggsy knew it wasn't about that, couldn't blame a guy for trying can ya?

"Please take a seat." Harry asked politely, closing the folder he was looking and pushing it aside to give the young Kingsman his full attention, just what he didn't want right now.

Defeated, Eggsy did as he was told and plopped into the chair across the desk from Harry and waited for that kind let down, sorry kid you're half my age and a bit trashy for my taste, but let's stay friend, kay? Great.

Eggsy crossed his arms, pulling himself in as he slouched in the chair, nodding his head to let Harry know he was ready for him to speak his mind.

But he didn't say anything at first, his brow furrowed in concern and worry; his lips parted as if he were going to speak but sealed in a thin line as quickly they parted. It was quite something to see so many things cross one man's face in only a matter of seconds. For a spy meant to hide what he was thinking at all time, Harry had always been a very visibly expressive person.

Harry took the glasses off his face, as if remembering that they were there, it was hard to remember when the agents wore them most of the time. It caused a lot of awkward problems with Merlin. Eggsy's glasses were off and tucked into his breast pocket, but that only reminded him Merlin probably heard their sign off, regardless of switching to Arthur's personal line.

Both men seemed to be thinking the same thing as they made eye contact and turned a little pink in the face.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke at last.

"About before…" He started.

"It was accident!" Eggsy blurted out, tightening his arms around himself, looking away from the older man.

"That it might be…" Harry continued pointedly. "Eggsy, please look at me." He sighed.

"Why? What's there to say?" He mumbled, being childish but he couldn't help it.

"There is plenty to say." Harry said, sitting up straighter. "It had been an accident on both of our parts, but I had meant it."

Eggsy's eyes snapped over to Harry, trying to read him, but even after all this time it was impossible. Being spies was starting to be very annoying.

"Bullshit."

Harry looked a tad startled, though he was far used to the foul language Eggsy used and often cursed himself.

"I'm being honest, I understand that you wouldn't…that it was only an accident." He was sputtering, Harry badass mother fucker Hart was sputtering over Eggsy. Impossible.

Eggsy sat up a little more, loosening his arms.

"It was an accident but…I've…for a long time…bein thinkin about that…" It was a lot harder to just get it out, honestly, where were the bullets when you needed them.

Harry nodded, god they were both like a bunch of blushing pimply teenagers confessing their crushes, how sad was that? And Harry was a grown ass fucking man.

The younger Kingsman pushed himself up to his feet, wobbling a little from exhaustion and a dash of nerves. Harry watched him very careful as he round to the side of the desk, turning his chair to face his protégé.

"Well?" Eggsy smirked that little smirk that Harry just adored. "If ya dun get up an I hufta bend down I ain't getting back up tonight."

Harry's mouth twitched in amusement, lifting himself from his seat to stand face to face with the boy.

"Not that it would be a bad thing." Harry said lightly, his pulse thrumming when Eggsy's gripped on to his waist, likely needing support. He took the young man's face into his hands, skin so soft under his palms and lightly stroked the curves of his cheeks with calloused thumbs.

The electricity between sparked when their eyes locked, they both rushed a bit too fast at each other, too impatient for the other to start moving, the kiss was messy and teeth clinked. They soon got the hang of it and found their rhythm.

Eggsy fast found himself pushed against the desk, which he was grateful to sit upon, between the long building emotions pouring out into this one kiss and the jet lag of a long ass mission, it was hard to ignore his shaking knees. He took no time in getting his hands up into that perfectly styled and fucking it up, groaning as Harry invaded his mouth when he wasn't paying attention. Licking and biting and god it was nothing like he thought it would and everything he could have wanted.

They both pulled back panting lightly, smiling like fools at each other, Eggsy's fingers digging into Harry's hips, refusing to let go. He was claiming what was his, that was for damn sure. Harry placed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling out of his grip, chuckling at the growl the boy made about that.

"Eggsy, you are about to drop, or don't you remember?" Harry teased.

Damn, he was right, his head spinning and he felt like the room was tilting from under him. He held onto the edges of the desk to steady himself, but his head didn't seem to think much of that.

"I think it's time we get you home." Harry said, something glinting in his eyes that Eggsy had never seen before. It took him a few seconds to figure out what it might just be, a huge grin stretching over his face.

"Oh hell yes, 'Arry." The older agent helped the boy off the desk, walking him down the halls, lacing their fingers together before they got to the pods back to London.

"All in good time, love, all in good time." Harry said as they got seated, they would have to wait on that, unless Eggsy wanted to pass about in the middle of things. The young man nodded, feeling the soft seats under him and the white noise of the pod shooting underneath England, he wasn't even awake when they got to the tailor shop.

"Come now, Eggsy, time to go." Harry coaxed the sleeping man out of the pod and had to hold him up all the way to the cab waiting outside.

"Love ya…" Eggsy mumbled, not entirely with the land of the living anymore.

Harry slid them into the cab with minor difficulty and ordered the driver to his home, pushing a few strands out of the man's eyes that he had come to treasure so much.

"I love you too, Eggsy. Sleep well." He pressed a gentle kiss to the sleeping agent's forehead as they drove off to Arthur's house.


End file.
